Don't You Forget About Me
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: A complication of the TARDIS causes the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to crash in 21st century Cardiff, reuniting the Doctor with Captain Jack and the entire Torchwood team. twoshot, possible threeshot set before Journey's End
1. Chapter 1

Inside Torchwood Three, Jack Harkness was standing at the hub's main computer system, typing away at something that made sense only to him. Gwen had wandered over toward the cages holding the Weevil, and Ianto was in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee. Everyone was silent, wrapped up in their own thoughts – it had been rather quiet since Owen and Toshiko had passed away.

Jack's attention was diverted from the research he was doing by something that was happening in the upper left-hand screen, where the outdoor camera showed the public area above the hub.

A flash of light… the sound of grinding circuits… a faded hint of blue…

Jack suddenly grinned.

"Gwen! Ianto!"

Gwen came running immediately. "What? What is it Jack?" she demanded, looking worried. Ianto poked his head out of the kitchen door, frowning.

But Jack turned his smiling face toward his employees. "Feel like meeting a certain Doctor friend of mine?"

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other.

~/~

The Doctor strode here and there around the TARDIS console, leaving Amy and Rory to do nothing except hold on for dear life.

"Next stop: the planet Aysha Vector!" The Doctor announced as he worked the incomprehensible buttons and switches. The whole TARDIS shook horribly as it took off. "You two will _love_ it – everything, literally _everything_, is alive! The animals, the plants, the ground… even the air is living, so it would be inhumane breathe it. We can only observe the planet through a massive glass ship called the _Queen Alexandria_, which is held in suspended animation inside an oxygen enclosure. But still, the scenery's_ gorgeous_… all glittery blue and whatnot…"

"Do you think he'll shut up if we put _him _in an oxygen enclosure?" Amy grumbled to her husband as the TARDIS gave a particularly nasty jerk. Rory smirked.

Suddenly, the spaceship gave an even bigger lurch, causing Amy, Rory, and the Doctor to go flying to the ground. Lights flashed and sparks flew from the console, a groaning, grinding sound getting louder like an alarm bell.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He staggered as the TARDIS wobbled dangerously again, and quickly seized the zigzag plotter. "What? What's happening? Why is she doing this?"

"Doctor?" Rory shouted uncertainly, pulling himself and Amy off the floor, only to fall back down as the whole place shook dangerously again.

"Hush Rory – I need to concentrate!" The Doctor demanded, pushing several more buttons, pulling a lever, then yanking the monitor over toward him, checking the stats. "Oh dear…" he muttered, his eyes widening as they peered at the screen.

"What is it?" Amy screeched, managing to grab a railing before she fell over again. Sparks showered over them all again, and steam began to billow from the console.

"Never fear – I've got it all under control!" The Doctor typed feverishly on his typewriter and pulled a few more levers. "Hold on!" He yelled, and slammed his whole hand on a giant orange button, causing the TARDIS to convulse even more, shaking and grinding with obvious distress. The entire ship was spinning faster and faster, careening toward something at astronomical speeds – they were going to land, and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor bellowed happily. Rory and Amy screamed.

~/~

"What the…?" Gwen stared at the blue phonebox, which she could have sworn had just materialized out of nowhere. It was now positioned about twenty feet in front of her. She and Ianto were standing side-by-side outside the hub's front doors, watching their boss, who had taken a few steps ahead of them, moving closer to the enigmatic blue box.

"Has that always been there?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jack turned to look at him and grinned. "Probably longer than you've been alive."

Ianto blinked, slightly bemused, and Jack smiled again before turning back around to continue looking at the small blue box. Gwen did not look remotely amused, however.

"Jack, seriously – whatever joke you want to play on us would be fine any other time–" she began peevishly, but was cut off.

"Look!" Jack pointed toward the phonebox, which had finally opened.

A billow of white smoke and a red-haired girl came spilling out first; the girl coughing and sputtering like crazy. A second person, a young man wearing a jumper and a red vest hopped out next, almost bent double with the weight of his hacking coughs. The third man, an exuberant-looking fellow with dark hair, a tweed jacket and a bowtie, however, was breathing quite normally as he followed the other two out. He was holding an old silver fire extinguisher and directing the nozzle toward the inside of the TARDIS, whose extravagant interior was clouded and distorted by the immense amount of smoke issuing from it. This man was talking to the other two:

"… so basically, the TARDIS's main operating system was stuck in a paradox: I tried to move it to Aysha Vector, but the mainframe was stuck on Earth in the twenty-first century – I tried everything, but I couldn't reverse it. So in order to prevent a universal collapse, I deleted the coordinates to Aysha Vector, so the TARDIS would move where it originally intended, but obviously with some, uh…" He waved the billow of smoke away from his face, scrunching his nose, "… side effects."

"Well, that's good," The red-haired girl deadpanned in a heavy Scottish accent. "We nearly die in a pan-dimensional spaceship crash, but at least the universe is still okay."

"That's right, Amy – look on the bright side." The man nodded distractedly, staring fixedly at the TARDIS. "But the question is _why_…"

He trailed off, his gaze moving away from the blue box and over the area they had landed, though not noticing the silent sentinel standing twenty feet to their left. He frowned.

"Have we been here before?"

"I've been wondering when you were going to come back, Doctor," Jack spoke up.

The three travelers suddenly whipped around to see who had spoken. They finally noticed the handsome man in a trench coat standing slightly ahead of two other people, a young man and a dark-haired woman.

The Doctor stared at the man who had just spoken, his face frozen in surprise. He pushed past his two companions so he could move closer to him, staring as if he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" He suddenly exclaimed, a huge smile popping onto his face, lighting up his unfamiliar features. Jack couldn't help but grin hugely back.

"Doctor," he nodded, still smiling.

"My, you haven't changed a bit!" The Doctor moved forward and threw his arms around his old friend. Jack hugged him back, laughing.

"Can't say the same about you," He moved away from the Doctor and held him at arm's length, examining his facial features. "Man, how much did I miss?"

"Oh!" the Doctor's eyes widened, his hands jumping to his face. "New regeneration, I completely forgot. I had a another run-in with The Master... wasn't as lucky this time though. Bit of a long story…" The Doctor's eyes strayed to the two people standing behind Jack, and his face lit up again. "… And it's the whole Torchwood Team!" He whipped his head around toward his companions still standing uncertainly beside the TARDIS, pointing at Gwen and Ianto excitedly: "Look! It's – it's Torchwood…" he suddenly trailed off, noticing their expressions.

He dropped his hand. "Oh, how rude of me – I forgot to make introductions! Amy – Rory…" The Doctor motioned for the two to come closer, which they did, though slowly. "This is Cap –"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack interrupted, moving forward to shake Amy's hand. Her uncertain expression quickly turned to a blush as he looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Former travel companion of the Doctor… pleased to make your acquaintance." He winked, and Amy actually giggled.

"No – come on!" The Doctor groaned. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"What? Say hello?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he moved over to shake hands with Rory. "…Oh," he paused, his raised eyebrows mounting slightly higher as his eyes traveled over the younger man. "…And I'm _very_ pleased to make your acquaintance… Rory was it?"

"Um… yeah," Rory looked uncomfortable at Jack's unwavering gaze as they shook hands. Amy cleared her throat loudly.

Jack smirked as he motioned for his team to move forward, which they did. Ianto was looking between Jack and Rory, a small frown on his face.

"Doctor, may I introduce Gwen Cooper…" Jack motioned to Gwen, who smiled and waved. Jack then turned to the man on his other side, clapping a hand on his shoulder and smiling, "…and Ianto Jones."

"We've heard a lot about you, sir." Ianto held out his hand toward the Doctor, polite as ever. The Doctor seized his hand, shaking it happily while gripping Ianto's arm with his other hand.

"Torchwood Three: the Great Defenders of the Universe!" The Doctor announced, still grinning like a maniac. He actually took Ianto's head in his hands and pressed his lips to his forehead before moving over to Gwen and crushing her in a hug. Ianto recovered from this unprecedented hello by clearing his throat slightly and straightening his tie.

"Well, come on then! Off to the hub," Jack laughed, motioning for the Doctor and his companions to follow them inside. The six then moved away from the TARDIS, which still smoked slightly through the door's frame, and began to make their way to Torchwood Headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! So this is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fic, so please be gentle! I apologize if I got any of the TARDIS references wrong – I just got into the show about two months ago, so my information may not be as good as most. **

**Anyway, please review! I will love you forever if you do!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack led the group toward the main doors of the hub; the Doctor began rambling in his own Time-Lord logic to a rather uncomfortable-looking Ianto, while Gwen and Rory were left to lag awkwardly behind the group, not quite sure where they belonged. Amy however, quickly walked up and fell in step beside Jack.

"So, back there… when you said 'regeneration'…" She began, but the captain just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised he didn't tell you," He grinned. "Being able to change your biological make-up is something that would take a bit of explaining, wouldn't it?"

"Wait – what?" Amy's eyes widened as she stared at Jack. "So it's true? The Doctor actually… _changed_, or whatever?"

"Oh, come on, Pond!" The Doctor suddenly shouted from behind her. "You first met me right after I regenerated – remember the fish custard?"

Gwen crinkled her nose, but Amy just laughed at the memory.

They had reached the rather dilapidated entrance to the hub, and Jack held the door open, allowing the others through first. "I have to say, it's a shame you never met him before this regeneration," he said to Amy. "He was a bit taller back then … and a _lot_ cuter." He dropped his voice to a whisper and winked.

"Oi!" The Doctor snapped. Amy bit back a giggle before ducking inside.

"What? It's a compliment!" Jack defended, widening his eyes innocently as the Doctor moved forward.

"Well, maybe it used to be, back when I was a different version of me and not me now… get with the program, Captain," The Doctor moved his face offensively close to Jack's and glared; the captain just grinned slightly, watching the Doctor quickly turn and disappear after Amy. Gwen and Ianto, glancing at each other, quickly followed him, while Rory was forced to edge in awkwardly after Jack's somewhat suggestive gaze.

~/~

Torchwood Headquarters was a large, underground lair teeming with the latest alien technology and tracking equipment. The Doctor began exploring the unfamiliar space with the same look of ecstasy he usually wore while flying the TARDIS. He began examining the computer screens and alien contraptions with exclamations of "Oh, will you look at that!" and "What a _beauty_!"

"… And _this_!" The Doctor lifted something black and plastic off a nearby desk and held it up to the light, peering at it eagerly. "What do you call this fascinating device?"

"That would be my stapler," Ianto walked over and took it out of the Doctor's hands, setting it back.

"Ah," The Doctor blinked, looking down at it. "Yes… yes, so it is." He hid his confusion by quickly bustling off to explore more of the hub.

"You said this Doctor couldn't cure you?" Ianto turned to Jack, who was slipping off his long coat and tossing it onto a nearby chair. "I can't imagine why…"

"Cure you of what?" Unlike the Doctor, Rory was standing off to the side and trying not to touch anything. Attempting to act casual, he leaned against a nearby table, only to jump back up as several instruments went crashing to the floor.

"Nothing life-threatening, I assure you." Jack smirked, watching a horror-struck Rory quickly dive to the floor and clean up the mess he made. Ianto strode over, impatiently shooing him away so he could do the job right.

"Jack Byron Harkness – is this a _gun_?" The Doctor suddenly emerged from under Tosh's old desk, tousle-haired and pinching the handle of a large gun in his thumb and forefinger, holding it as far away as possible from his body as if it were contaminated. His face was contorted in disgust.

"Wait – your middle name's Byron?" Ianto gazed at Jack, stumbling slightly as he straightened up, his arms full of the miscellaneous objects Rory dropped.

Jack ignored him. "_Yes_, it is a gun," Jack quickly moved forward to grab it from the Doctor. "Some of us don't have magical screwdrivers to defend ourselves with, you know."

"Hey – don't dis the sonic," The Doctor pulled the small device from his pocket, tossed it up, caught it in his other hand, and flicked it on, flashing a buzzing green light over them all. "I'd never compare my sonic screwdriver to a lethal weapon!"

"What's a sonic screwdriver?" Gwen inquired, glancing between Jack and the Doctor.

"Here: have a look," The Doctor suddenly lobbed the device toward her, and she caught it, looking bemused. "Just don't break it, bend it, lose it, or turn a hairdryer on while using it. Got that?"

"Um… yeah," Gwen muttered, blinking and clutching the sonic in her hand.

"Jeez, Doctor: you and that screwdriver…" Amy rolled her eyes; she was sitting cross-legged in a nearby chair and examining a small Weevil tracker with interest. "Get a room, why don't you?"

"I think the bowtie would get jealous," Rory smirked, and Amy laughed. She leaned over and high-fived her husband.

"Yeah, I was wondering – what's up with the bowtie?" Jack crossed his arms, frowning over at the Doctor. "What happened to that awesome trench coat and suit of yours?"

"New body, new rules... the new rule being that I wear a bowtie now," The Doctor straightened said bowtie with a little flourish. "Don't you know that bo –?"

"– Bowties are cool," Rory and Amy supplied exasperatedly, Rory muttering "… apparently," under his breath. Gwen and Ianto snickered.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, smiling at Amy and Rory, "Hm… cute _and_ funny," he quipped, looking particularly at Rory, who gulped.

"…yeah, and let's not forget _married_," Amy pointed out fiercely, holding up her left hand and showing off the band on her fourth finger. Jack looked slightly abashed, but Ianto allowed a smug smile to spread across his face. Rory seemed highly relieved.

"Now, now you two – no fighting," The Doctor scolded, moving between Amy and the Captain. "I'm sure there's plenty of Rory to go around…"

"_What?_" Rory and Amy yelped at the same time. Ianto's smile disappeared.

"He's joking – the Doctor's joking…" Amy amended quickly. "…aren't you, Doctor?" she added, squinting threateningly over at him. The Doctor gulped.

"Erm… yes. Yes, I was just joking… a big jokester, that's me. This new regeneration… all it does is muck about," the Doctor rambled nervously. "Stupid, bad Time-Lord… stuff…"

Gwen, who was watching the conversation from off to the side, chuckled. She was still holding the sonic screwdriver, and absentmindedly turning it around in her fingers. Her thumb grappled for a second with something on the side, and before she realized what she was doing, pressed it.

The green light switched on, a piercing buzzing sound split the air, four metallic arms popped out of the sides, and all of a sudden, something on Gwen's left exploded in a burst of sparks. Gwen screamed in surprise, Ianto and Rory yelled out, Amy leapt up from her chair, while Jack and the Doctor whipped around to see what had happened.

"Gwen – what the hell?" Jack gazed incredulously from a horrified-looking Gwen to the device she had just ruined.

"I'm so sorry!" Gwen wailed, quickly setting the screwdriver down on a nearby table before she did any more damage. "I swear, didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention – I just pressed a button! Oh Jack, I'm really, really sorry…!"

The Doctor had moved over to see the object Gwen had destroyed. Frowning, he knelt down and gingerly picked it up. Beneath the smoking dust and broken pieces, the object appeared to be about the size of a Frisbee, with flashing lights around the rim and something like a circuit board over its face.

"Jack – when did you acquire this?" the Doctor asked slowly, his eyes never leaving the smoking device.

"I dunno… like yesterday. What does it matter?" Jack frowned at him.

The Doctor continued to gaze at the object, and Gwen quickly said: "I'm really very sorry, Doctor – I didn't know what I was doing when I –"

She faltered to a stop… the Doctor was suddenly gazing up at her with a brilliant smile lighting his face.

"Gwen Cooper…" he said, speaking to her with something close to reverence in his voice, "I think you just saved all our lives."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was very random, I thought, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Apparently, this will be a threeshot, but that's all right… more to read that way;)**

**I know this is probably turning into more of a Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover – hopefully you guys won't mind. (I just love Ianto too much – I couldn't resist writing a bit of him lol)**

**Also, I didn't know what Jack's middle name was, so I made up 'Byron' for him. I don't know, he just looks like a Byron to me...**

**Anyway, please review! All feedback is good feedback:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen could only stare at him. "I did what?" she finally eeked out, looking completely bemused.

The Doctor didn't answer as he rushed over to grab the sonic screwdriver she had just discarded, starting to scan the broken object. He addressed Jack as he worked:

"Captain – do you remember a little doo-hicky we once ran across known as a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?"

"Oh yeah –" Jack nodded, remembering the pan-dimensional surfboard stolen by Margaret Blaine, a Slitheen in disguise.

The Doctor went on: " – well, you see, the one we stumbled upon apparently had a brother… well not so much a brother as an evil twin, I should think. The extrapolator's other half has power capable of blowing up an entire planet – kaboom! – in order to feed the energy to its twin… now do you see why I call it evil?"

"Are you saying that that disk could blow up the whole world?" Rory backed away, wide-eyed.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Rory! – Well, yes it could, but not anymore… now it's been disconnected. Thanks to Miss Cooper, here," The Doctor beamed over at Gwen, who smiled weakly back.

"So… are you saying we have this 'extrapolator' or whatever, with us?" Amy frowned.

"No, not anymore, unfortunately – it was destroyed when my TARDIS crashed in your backyard all those years ago, Amelia. But I think, after she repaired herself, the TARDIS still held some data imprints, some memories, if you will, about the original extrapolator. She must have sensed some of the extrapolator's energy field around this object Torchwood recovered, and thought she was about to get her old friend back…" The Doctor smiled fondly. "Bless her."

"So, wait… the TARDIS crashes us to Earth just so it can find this piece of junk?" Amy scrunched her nose at the broken and sooty device clutched in the Doctor's hand.

"You humans have the phrase 'Bend the heavens'… well, the TARDIS literally _can_." The Doctor grinned again, obviously impressed with his spaceship's ingenuity.

"That's insane," Rory shook his head, staring at the hunk of metal. "_Insane_…"

"Not insane, Rory – just extremely very unlikely… perhaps with a dash of improbability," the Doctor shook his head reprovingly at his companion. "Even an irreducibly complex piece of Time Lord technology can get lonely and, well…" the Doctor allowed a small smile to cross his features, "My TARDIS… she needs to be entertained."

The Doctor's eyes started to drift off into space, his mind obviously straying to the blue phonebox parked outside.

"Are you seriously having fantasies about your spaceship? 'Cause even I have to ask you to keep it in your pants, mister," Jack interjected firmly, causing the Doctor to snap into focus again.

"What? No, I wasn't – shut up," The Doctor blinked, straightening his bowtie and turning bright red.

"He calls her 'Sexy'," Amy informed everyone, grinning wickedly at the Doctor's discomfort. Gwen snorted with laughter, while Jack and Ianto had to bite back grins.

"Careful, Pond – remember, I'm not afraid to bite you," The Doctor threatened, baring his teeth at her. However, it only looked like he had a bad overbite, which made Amy giggle.

"Oh please – I'm so scared," She rolled her eyes sarcastically, though she moved to stand over by Rory anyway.

"Biting your companions, now, are you Doctor? Bit kinky, don't you think?" Jack smirked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"_No_, not _kinky_…" The Doctor defended, looking disconcerted again. "I bite because sometimes that's the only way she'll listen to me…"

"_What_?" Rory cast a horrified look over at the Doctor, who blinked bemusedly.

"Er…"

Amy, spotting danger, quickly spoke in a loud voice: "_Well_, it's been a time and a half, but I think it's about time we got back to the TARDIS, don't you think, Doctor? I'm beat!"

"Yes!" the Doctor whipped around to face her, looking extremely thankful. "Yes, I believe our time here is done as well, Amy! The extrapolator's twin is destroyed and… and everything in the TARDIS should have recalibrated by now, I believe… Yes, I think we should be going now."

The Doctor turned to face the Torchwood team again. Gwen looked confused, while Ianto's eyebrows were raised in polite indifference. Jack slowly uncrossed his arms as he locked eyes with the Doctor. Unlike the other two, his expression was slightly dejected.

"You're leaving?" he frowned. Everyone quieted, glancing between Jack and the Doctor.

"Jack…" The Doctor walked toward the captain and clapped a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and, after a moment, smiles spread across both men's faces. After another moment, Jack gave a small, involuntary laugh. Both men: both impossibly old and both having seen the unimaginable – bound together with fates neither of them wanted. But all they could do about it at this very moment was smile and laugh and embrace once more.

"Oh, Captain Jack…" the Doctor grinned, gripping the taller man's back tightly before moving away. He looked him right in the eye: "… I'm going to miss you, my old friend."

"Likewise," Jack smiled, his eyes rather red and glistening. Giving a hearty sniff, he distracted himself by putting an arm around Ianto, who was standing right beside him. Ianto blinked and very nearly smiled at this gesture.

The Doctor grinned.

~/~

Jack stood outside, his two employees standing on either side of him. The wind whipped their hair back; Jack's trench coat sailed out behind him. Like a sentry, the three people stood and watched the blue box before them begin to fade away with a strange grinding noise. In a matter of seconds, it was gone.

"So that was your Doctor," Gwen said quietly, still gazing at the point where the phonebox disappeared.

"Was. Is…. And will be." Jack muttered, not taking his eyes from the point either. Both Ianto and Gwen looked at him.

"D'you think you'll ever see him again?" Ianto inquired of his boss, who gave a watery chuckle. Jack stared at the point for one more moment before turning back toward the entrance of the hub.

"That," he said, heaving a big sigh, "is practically inevitable."

Gwen and Ianto followed their boss back inside, unable to hide their confusion.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it! Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know!**

**Reviews are love:)**


End file.
